26 January 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-01-26 ; Comments *Peel mentions finding an unopened mailbag from 1979, where he discovered badges from record labels and some letters. *Peel wishes the Finitribe track he played on the programme was in the 1986 Festive Fifty. *Peel plays a track from the Shop Assistants covering Motorhead's Ace Of Spades and then plays the original version. *Peel plays a track from Finnish artist, Judge Bean Jr. And The Jury, from a cassette of Finnish musicians that was sent to him. *Peel reveals that his wife, the Pig doesn't like the music of Gene Vincent. Sessions *Walking Seeds #1. Recorded: 1987-01-11. *Shop Assistants #3. Recorded: 1986-11-11. Broadcast: 08 December 1986 Tracklisting *Albert King: Overall Junction (LP - King Of The Blues Guitar) Atlantic *Birthday Party: Release The Bats (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: The Magnificent Jazzy Jeff (LP - Rock The House) Champion *Walking Seeds: Huge Living Creature (session) *Finitribe: De Testimony (Collapsing Edit) (12" - Let The Tribe Grow) Cathexis #''' *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: What's The Point (7") WEA '# ' *Horace Ferguson: Touch The General (7") Ujama *Shop Assistants: Ace Of Spades (session) *Motorhead: Ace Of Spades (LP - Ace Of Spades) Bronze *Shonen Knife: One Day Of The Factory (v/a LP - Sub Pop 100) Sub Pop *Judge Bean Jr. And The Jury: Seventeen And In A Misery *Christians: Forgotten Town (LP - The Christians) Island :(JP: 'Top quality pop here from the John Peel wingding. Those are the Christians and that's a big favourite of course with our Janice as well and that's called Forgotten Town') *Walking Seeds: Junior Acid Bate (session) *X-Ray Connection: Replay (12") Dance-Sing '# ' *Shop Assistants: Before I Wake (session) *Tractors: Pat Nevin's Eyes (12" - Juggernaut) Probe Plus *Eton Crop: Pink Walter Christo (LP - Yes Please Bob) Ediesta *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: Who Slapped John? *Slits: Love And Romance (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Walking Seeds: Mark Chapman (session) :(A.I.D.S. helpline trailer by Tommy Vance) *Sugar Minott: Wrong Move (7") Skengdon *Shop Assistants: I Don't Wanna Be Friends With You (session) *Sweet Tee And Jazzy Joyce: It's My Beat (12") Profile *Loop: 16 Dreams (12") Head *Zach White's Chocolate Beau Brummels: Hum All Your Troubles Away (record from 1929) *Impossible Dreamers: Running For Cover (12") RCA *Walking Seeds: Blathering Out (session) *Dennis Alcapone: No. One Station (7" - No. One Station / Love Is Not A Gamble) Duke Reid Greatest Hits *Smiths: London (12" - Shoplifters Of The World Unite) Rough Trade *Mantronix: Who Is It? (LP Radio Version) (12") Sleeping Bag *Shop Assistants: Fixed Grin (session) *Scratch Acid: Greatest Gift (v/a LP - Sub Pop 100) Sub Pop Tracks marked '''# on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2234XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2234XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) 1987-0x-xx Peel Early 1987 ;Length *1) 1:02:31 *2) 0:55:29 *3) 1:04:10 (0:03:08 - 0:12:34) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from tapes SB566, SB584, SB604 and SB606 of Weatherman22's Tapes. From Peel Early 1987 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2234/1) *3) Mediafire Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online